One Last Hope
by TorchHunter
Summary: After escaping a beating from Dudley and his gang, an abused tenyear old Harry Potter collapses. But when he awakens, he meets someone he will grow to despise. But for now, this man helps him. Harry grows to like him, even if he is a little greasy. R
1. Running Away

One Last Hope

**Torch-**I don't own Harry Potter, just this storyline...so no stealies! - 

A messy-haired, ten year old boy sat on the swings at his local park, cradling his right arm, which was supporting a large burn. The October weather was fairly cold, but the boy felt at peace as the wind eased the pain on his arm. He ignored his shivering, and concentrated on keeping his burn cool and still, so as not to aggravate it. He'd been a very bad boy, that was why his Aunt had hit him with the boiling hot pan. He wasn't sure how he'd been a bad boy, just that he'd done another freaky thing by regrowing his hair after she had just shaved it all off. He'd ran off after that, knowing when he returned he'd get no food and be locked in the cupboard for the whole of the half-term holidays. He was a freak, was Harry Potter.

Harry had no friends, for no-one wanted to be friends with the boy whom Dudley and his gang despised and beat with a passion. Harry was their own personal punch bag, and their favourite sport was, Harry-Hunting. Looking at the deserted playground, he wondered what Dudley and his gang were doing now. _Probably beating up a poor innocent five year old. _He thought. _Pathetic._ He winced as his arm gave a throb of pain. And that was when he heard it.

"Hey Dudley!" Shouted a voice Harry recognised as Perkins. "It's Potter!"

"GET HIM!" Dudley cried and the sound of heavy feet, pounding upon the ground, fell upon Harry's ears. He stood and began running away from the noise, hopefully to safety, clutching his arm to stop it swinging and being too painful to escape.

His feet carrying him to where-ever, Harry sprinted down the streets, hoping to outrun Dudley and his gang. He was pretty fast, what with the fact that this happened pretty much everyday, but he was also malnourished and was slowing down rapidly. That was when he tripped. Harry fell to the hard, cold pavement, his glasses thrown from his face and landing with a smash. He felt eyes upon him, and knew Dudley must be closer than he thought. The black-haired boy scramble to his feet, grabbing his broken glasses from the pavement and shoving them into his pocket. He set off running once again, not daring to look over his shoulder, hoping, if he carried on for a while, Dudley and his gang would get tired and stop chasing him.

This wish soon became reality. After Harry had been running flat out for another ten minutes, he fell over the roots of a tree in the small wood he had entered in hope of throwing the gang off. He lay still, holding his breath (even though his lungs were screaming for the air it needed), listening. When he could hear no sound of heavy lugging, he turned onto his back and began gasping, greedily swallowing the air inwhich he needed before he passed out from his light-headed-ness. However, this was not to be as he fell unconsious anyway...


	2. A Dark Saviour

One Last Hope

**Torch-**Slight spoilers for Deathly Hallows

When Harry awoke he noticed he was covered in something. Sitting up, that something fell down to his waist. He saw it to be some kind of black cloak. Harry folded this cloak and placed it beside him before sitting up. That was when he realised he was not alone. A man sat next to him, reading a large book, his hooked nose inches from the page. Harry knew it was rude to interupt someone whilst they were reading (he had found this out the hard way), so he stayed silent until the man noticed him. This did not take long however, because the hook-nosed man looked up soon after Harry had awoken. He stared at him for a few moments, and indistinguishable look in his black eyes. Harry began to feel uncomfortable under the man's gaze.

"My name is Severus Snape, I was a friend of your mothers," The man said.

"My mum?" Harry asked, before realising he had asked a question (something banned in his home), and flinched, preparing to be hit.

Snape stared at the boy, shocked, but wondering why the child was behaving in this way. After a moment, when Harry realised he was not about to be hit, he opened his eyes.

"Yes, your mother, Lily," Snape said, answering the boys question.

Harry sat there, rubbing the back of his hair bashfully as the greasy-haired man stared at him.

"What was she like?" He asked timidly.

"You mean they never told you?!" Severus asked, once again shocked as Harry shook his head. "Well, she had red hair and your green eyes," He paused for a moment as if reminiscing. "She was very kind and stuck up for those who didn't deserve it. But she looked behind their background at the real them."

Harry was quiet for a second before. "What about my dad?"

"I do not know of your father," Snape said, a little too quickly.

That was when Harry noticed his arm no longer hurt. He gasped and stuck it out in front of him, examining it. The burn had disappeared. He looked up at Snape, his eyes wide and his mouth in a small 'o'.

"I promised I would take care of you." Snape said quietly, and Harry knew he could ask no more questions on the topic, although he continued to stare at his healed arm in awe. When he was sure, his arm would not start hurting again he surveyed the man, noticing what he was wearing for the first time.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" He asked, not scrutinising him, but questioning.

Snape however, blushed all the same. Instead of answering Harry's innocent question, he shot one back of his own.

"What is on your foot?" He sneered.

Now it was Harry's turn to blush. Dudley's too big shoes had been given to him, and he had had to shove more of his old socks at the bottom so he could walk at all. But now he only wore one shoe, having lost the other when he had tripped the first time. He groaned, knowing he was in for another beating when he got home for losing the shoe. That was when Snape held out his(or Dudley's) shoe. He gasped, a grin on his face, as he took the shoe from Severus and place it on his foot.

"No wonder you kept falling over with these huge things on your feet." Snape said. They sat in silence for a moment before, "And it's a robe, not a dress."

Harry smiled slightly, before realising he had to leave immediately, or fear being beaten anyway for not getting home in time. He stood up to leave and Snape joined him.

"I have to go now," Harry said. "Thank you for all your help."

He made to walk out of the forest alone, but Snape followed him.

"I do not mean to be rude sir," Harry began, "But my Aunt and Uncle have banned me from talking to other people." He hung his head in shame. "I am a freak."

Snape looked at the boy, once again in shock. They continued to walk towards Privet Drive. When they got there they stopped.

"Sir," Harry began worriedly.

"Keep going, I wish to meet these Muggles." Snape said, his voice dripping with anger.

Harry had no choice but to keep going, not even noticing the 'muggle' slip, too busy worrying what his relatives would say when he brought this strange man to the house.

When they reached Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry entered cautiously, and beckoned Severus forward. When they crossed to the living room, Vernon exploded.

"Who do you think you are boy, bringing more freaks like you into this house!" He yelled, face turning purple.

"I would prefer it if you did not refer to me or Potter as freak!" Snape said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Fear laced itself upon Vernon's features. He appeared speechless for a moment before...

"How dare you threaten me you...you...you freak!" He exploded.

Snape whipped out his wand and held it to Vernon's fat, purple face.

"You will no longer beat the boy, he will be given three meals a day and not be starved, your son will not bully him and he will not be your own personal slave." Snape said in a low, dangerous tone. "Have I made myself clear?"

Vernon gave a small nod, his small piggy eyes wide.

"If I find out otherwise," Snape continued. "Then I will personally make sure you all suffer."

And with that said Snape turned on his heel out the door. Harry, surprised at his dark savior's sudden departure, followed him across the perfect lawn to the street. Severus turned on his heel determinedly, took out his wand again and pointed it in Harry's face. Harry yelped.

"Obliviate!"

The dark knight was then gone in a swish of his cloak whilst a dazed Harry turned back towards the house.


End file.
